


Lost Boy (SongFic)

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Song fic, and healing everyone with his voice, dick grayson singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim breathed a sigh, lifted his head, and leaned it back against the wall to listen better.</p><p> </p><p>“Then one night, as I closed my eyes,<br/>I saw a shadow flying high<br/>He came to me with the sweetest smile<br/>Told me he wanted to talk for awhile<br/>He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.<br/>I promise that you'll never be lonely."<br/>And ever since that day…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy (SongFic)

*This story is a part of my Pre52/Young Justice story

You don't have to read anything before you read this fic.

Summary: Pre 52 Dick, Tim, Jason and Damian get transported to the Young Justice Universe.  This occurs right after Dick has fired Tim from being Robin and Tim had gone off on his own.  Tim wound up in the YJverse first then Damian and right after him Dick then Jason.  

This fic takes place just after they’ve all arrived and are still getting used to being stuck in the YJverse.  Dick and Tim have an argument and Tim locks himself in his room in Mt. Justice.

 

This is a Song Fic.  I recommend listening to the song while reading: [Lost Boy by Ruth B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuHdkSj5nGc)

\---

 

“Tim?  Come out Tim…”  Dick knocks at the door and waits.

It’s late evening at Mt. Justice.  They all are in their civilian clothes turning in for the night.  The day had been long and frustrating and Dick just wants to sleep but can’t.

He sighs as he hits his back against the wall next to the door and slides down it.  He sits on the floor giving up on knocking.  He hugs his legs to his chest.

“Tim… I just... “ He sighs again and ruffles his hair in frustration.

He stays there a while just thinking.  His eyes are closed as he just focuses on his breaths.

Tim sits on the floor on the opposite side of the wall in his room.  His head is in his knees and he just feels so hollow and alone.

He hears Dick’s sighs on the other side of the door and he… he wants to see him, he does but he doesn’t want to fight anymore.  Not about whether or not Bruce is still alive, or about being Robin, or about focusing on a way home to their own universe, or about getting along with Jason and Damian, or about going on missions with this universe's team, or about… the Conner of this world and… and the one that died in their universe.  

He just…  he doesn’t know… but he doesn’t want to fight anymore.

Tim hears Dick start humming and then words started forming around his melody.

 

_“There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

_My only friend was the man in the moon_

_And even sometimes he would go away, too”_

 

All of the Batkids used to always tell Dick to shut up when he sang during patrol.  For one, it was giving away their coordinates, but also it was just annoying to hear him singing ALL of the time.  

Even though that was the case no one denied that Dick had a wonderful voice.  Generally clear, smooth and light.  His voice carried well and spread warmth within you when he strung notes together.  He had a range where he could pull off a rock and roll type of husk to a pop boyband brisk but these sort of singer-songwriter ballad type of songs were admittedly Tim’s favorite.  They brought out the cleanness of Dick’s voice.

Tim breathed a sigh, lifted his head, and leaned it back against the wall to listen better.

 

_“Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_

_I saw a shadow flying high_

_He came to me with the sweetest smile_

_Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

_He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me._

_I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

_And ever since that day…”_

 

Damian opens his door.  He could hear Dick singing from his room but instead of yelling at him he’s in a somber mood tonight after the ordeal they had gone through today.  

He would never admit it but it’s been a good while since he’s heard Dick sing and he doesn’t want him to stop.  There’s something just so good about it, something calming and nourishing.

He walks quietly up to Dick and sits next to him on the ground.  Dick gives a small smile as he wraps one arm around his youngest brother tightly and does not skip a beat.

 

_“I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,_

_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free"_

 

Jason comes around the corner.  Dick has no idea if he’d been there all along or if he had just happened to come by but he also remains silent as he walks over.  He doesn’t make eye contact with either of them but sits on the hallway floor against the wall opposite of them and just… listens.  

For him he doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s heard Dick sing this sort of song.  It reminds him of before his death, when he was Robin with Bruce and Nightwing had sung a similar song when he was feeling down about something that seemed so small now.  It’s been a long time since he’s thought about the good times he’d had with them and it hurt but it was also not unwelcome.  

Dick’s smile widens a little more, happy that Jason was also getting a little peace, sobering up from the high of the earlier fight, and enjoying his song after such a hectic day.

 

_“He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

_Believe in him and believe in me_

_Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

_To your beautiful destiny”_

 

The Robin of the Young Justice universe hides behind the corner.  He’s just 13, so young and inexperienced compared to the other older one.  He had been continuously feeling lost since these four boys had come along.  

It was hard finding out that there were so many other people who could take up his mantle as Robin.  It was also just so scary to him that he could… that he could become Batman one day.  

The older Dick had told him that he could choose his own destiny and that sometimes there were things that just had to be done but… still he feared whether or not he would ever be ready for it.

What if he couldn’t handle it all?  He had so many doubts and questions.  

He could also not escape these strange people either.  He’s been told by his own Batman to keep an eye on these boys in case they were up to something bad but it was obvious after a few days that these guys were thrown for a loop just as much as they were and watching them was difficult on him for reasons more complicated than he could understand himself.

A feeling of longing,of  dread, of hope or maybe all of these mixed together and more.

But at this moment one thing was for sure and that was that he had never heard this song before but he liked it.

 

_“As we soared above the town that never loved me_

_I realized I finally had a family_

_Soon enough we reached Neverland_

_Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

_And ever since that day…”_

 

The younger Dick peeks out of the corner to see the tenderness in the older Dick’s squeeze of Damian’s shoulder when he sings ‘family’ and his heart clenches.  There was so much tenderness there.  Could he ever become someone like that?

Suddenly Dick feels Wally speed to his side.  He’s not surprised but he turns to him, a finger on his lips and Wally nods.  The other members of his team are coming over as well probably having heard the elder boy wonder.

Conner is there, an eyebrow cocked, M’gann has a surprise and extremely moved look on her face as she’s covering her mouth with both her hands, Kaldur and Artemis listen intently and even Roy is there pretending not to listen even though he also comes closer.

Red Tornado is alone listening behind another corner.  He’s awed by feeling what he assumes is the emotion of sweet sad melancholy.  It’s astounding and he finds himself wishing he could bottle this feeling and put it on a shelf to admire.

 

_“I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,_

_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free"_

 

A thin sorrowful smile forces it’s way onto Tim’s face.  He takes a shaky deep breath blinking back the moisture filling his eyes.  

 

_“Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

_Even Captain Hook—_

_You are my perfect story book”_

 

A broken laugh bubbles up from Tim’s throat and hot tears make their way down his cheeks as he clenches at his chest.  He missed his own team, he missed Bruce, he missed his dad, he missed so many people and he just… he missed Conner so much.  

It’s been so long since he’s cried.  So long.

 

_“Neverland, I love you so,_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a lost boy at last_

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

_Even Captain Hook—_

_You are my perfect story book_

_Neverland, I love you so,_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a lost boy at last_

_And for always I will say…”_

 

The members of the Justice League stand around Batman monitoring the security screen of Mt. Justice.  The silence is amazing as they listen to the song through the quiet computer.  Bruce had been so cynical and cold towards these strangers from another dimension but there is a softness there in his form as he listens completely still, watching with so much intensity.   

 

_“I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,_

_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free”_

 

Tim opens the door as silently as he can and steps out.  Damian and Jason peek at him but then looking down pretending not to see their crying brother.  It’s just too private, the look on Tim’s face, especially when they’re swimming in their own vulnerable emotions right now.  The look on Tim’s face, it’s just for Dick and they know it.  

Dick looks up and makes eyes contact with Tim.  There are tears in his own eyes as he smiles showing his pearly white teeth at Tim.  Dick holds out his arm to embrace him and Tim drops to his knees right in front of his door next to Dick and falls into him.

Dick laughs softly as he sniffles a little and Tim holds onto Dick’s shirt like a lifeline as he silently sobs.

 

 

_"Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free"_

 

 

Everything was going to be okay somehow.  They’ll pick up the broken pieces together.

**Author's Note:**

> I will focus on writing this entire story after I write my other stories  
> I only want to write snippets of this story


End file.
